


Friends in Low Places

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Title from a Country Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: After years of thinking Sam was dead unexpected guests at your engagement party help you rethink your life.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Friends in Low Places

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this song, especially the live version. Originally posted on Tumblr this is one of my favorite things I've ever written.

You stood between your grandparents as they proudly announced your engagement. A fake smile was plastered on your face, hiding the fact you wanted to be anywhere but here. Carl was a nice enough guy and the two of you would make a good life, but he wasn’t Sam Winchester. You allowed Carl to take your left hand and slip a huge diamond ring on your finger, turning your head when he tried to kiss you so his lips landed on your cheek. You saw a flash of anger in his eyes as he pulled away; he was from an old family and had very old fashioned ideas about how a woman should act. He’s already tried to dictate to you once and it seemed that he hadn’t learned anything from the resulting fight.  
It seemed your life had been one long battle ever since your parents died on a hunt when you were fifteen. Your mom’s parents had swooped in and literally dragged you out of Sam’s arms and into their world, a world that was so different from what you were used to.  
Cheap motels were replaced with five star resorts, flannel replaced by silk and satin and your parents old van by a limo. It was made very clear to you that your grandparents hadn’t approved of your dad's life and they were determined to separate you from it. Numb with grief,you went along with everything until they tried to take your phone, that’s when they realized you wouldn’t give up everything you were without a fight. After a lot of shouting and threats on both sides a compromise was reached. In return for acting like a “lady” in public you were allowed to keep your phone, your friends, and continue your training.   
Two years after your parents deaths, Sam showed up at your grandparent’s estate. After learning that he’d left hunting for college they welcomed him with open arms. And then proceeded to match make; every chance they got they reminded you that he was going to be a lawyer and what a good catch he was now. When you and Sam were alone you laughed about it but you knew that you’d given him your heart a long time ago. He left you behind and went to Stanford, fell in love with Jessica and then he suddenly stopped calling. After leaving him messages for three months you had called Bobby and learned he was back hunting with Dean again. Silently, you wished him well and tried to move on with your life. But you never really forgot about him.  
Bobby had called you to let you know Sam was gone, that had been two years before tonight. Not dead but stuck in hell with Lucifer and Michael. Now you were going to marry a man you didn’t really love because life had to go on. As you and Carl made your way around the party accepting congratulations from the guests his arm was locked around your waist.  
Whenever you tried to extract yourself from his grip he tightened it to the point where it was now painful. Finally, he got you into a corner by the bar and leaned in.  
“You’re mine now,” he hissed into your ear. “Start acting like it.”  
You felt a thrill of fear at this new side of him, but you figured you’d be able to handle him. You smiled up at him and said in the sweetest voice you could muster, “I need to use the ladies room, darling. I’ll be back in a second.”   
You wiggled around him and headed for the bathroom as fast as your skirt and heels would let you. Once you closed the door, you stared at the woman in the mirror and realized you’d become someone you didn’t like much. The person in the designer dress with the perfect hair and makeup wasn’t you, and you needed to get out before you became some useless trophy wife. Taking a deep breath you headed back to Carl, after the party was over you were done with this life.  
You saw him over by the bar as you came out of the bathroom. It was hard to miss him, he stood head and shoulders above the crowd, chestnut hair curling at the collar of the tux that fit like it had been made for him. From the back it could have been Sam, even though you knew he was gone. All you could do was stare for a minute, until you noticed a very familiar figure making its way towards the tall man; you would recognize that spiked light brown hair and bow-legged gait anywhere. Dean Winchester was here at your engagement party. He grabbed the arm of the tall man at the bar who turned to face him and your heart stuttered to a stop. Ten years had changed Sam Winchester but for the better. Slowly, you started towards the two men, needing to be face to face with them, needing to touch Sam to make sure he was real.  
You were almost at the bar when a rough hand grabbed your elbow and started to drag you in the opposite direction. You managed to turn in the grip to find it was Carl. He hauled you through a set of French doors out to the balcony of the ballroom. He pushed you up against the balustrade and got right up against you, pinning you there. Then he crashed his lips into yours, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You felt like you were going to be sick as his free hand groped your breast and his mouth left yours to trail along your jaw to your ear.  
“You’re going to give me what I want,” he whispered harshly just before he bit down on your earlobe.  
The pain made your hunter’s instincts kick in; you raised your leg and brought the heel down on his instep as hard as you could. As he gasped in pain you wrenched your arm out of his grasp and swung with as much of your weight as you could, landing right on his jaw. Carl staggered back and you took your chance to run. You were almost back into the ballroom when he grabbed you again, this time his arm locked around your waist. He pulled you into the dark just beyond the light from the ballroom and pressed you roughly against the wall. He shoved your head hard into the wall making you see stars for just a second.  
“Your grandmother told me I’d have to tame you,” he muttered, voice now rough with pain and lust. “I’m going to enjoy this so much.”  
Then he was lifting the long skirt of your dress, you allowed him to get it up to your knees before you mule kicked him right in the balls. He fell back with what could only be described as a high pitched squeak, setting you free. This time you didn’t run, but pulled one of the silver  
sticks from your hair and slashed the edge of it that you kept sharpened down his cheek stopping with the flat of it pressed against his throat. You used the knife to lift his chin until he was looking into your hardened eyes. Your voice was cold as ice when you spoke, “We are done. If you come near me again, I’ll cripple you. If you ever lay another finger on me, I’ll kill you.”  
You heard the soft click of a gun safety being set and a voice you  
thought you’d never hear again said, “And if she leaves anything, I’ll finish the job.”  
Looking up you saw Sam and Dean were there, guns drawn backing you  
up just like the old days. Both of them were looking at Carl with undisguised contempt, Dean’s look was leavened with a bit of humor but Sam’s face was murderous. You smiled at them both as you shoved Carl out of the way and walked away motioning them to follow you. They did without any questions until you were safe inside your bedroom. They were silent as  
you pulled your bank’s website up on your desktop and with a few clicks and passwords started draining your accounts. Then you went to the closet and pushed aside all the fancy clothes there pulling a well-worn duffle from the very back along with a travel jewelry case and a messenger bag. You tossed the last two at the boys as you headed for the bathroom.  
“One of you grab everything out of my jewelry box, I’ll sort it out later,” you called over your shoulder. “And there’s a couple of loose floorboards on the left side of the bed, you’ll find my laptop stored under them.”  
Thirty minutes later you emerged from the bathroom dressed in jeans, boots and a red tank top with a red and black plaid flannel over top of it. You went to the nightstand and pulled your Smith & Wesson 38 out. After checking to make sure it was loaded and the safety set, you tucked it into the back of your waistband. Then you turned to the boys. “You guys got room for one more? I’ve got my own car and weapons stash. Because I’ve got one more thing to do here and then I’m out with or without you.”  
Sam let out a whoop and swung you into a tight hug. Dean grinned at you. “Think your car can keep up with my baby.”  
When Sam put you down you picked up your bags and led the way to the garage. There sat your fire engine red ‘65 Mustang. There was a low whistle of appreciation as you popped the trunk and tossed in the duffle bag and jewelry case, the messenger bag went into the back seat. Then you took a deep breath and headed back to the ballroom with Sam and Dean behind you like a pair of bodyguards.  
The crowd in the room quieted as you entered, head held high. In the sudden silence you could hear Carl whining about his injuries, claiming that Sam and Dean had beat him. That was the final straw for you, leaving politely was now out of the question.  
“Stop lying,” you called out as the crowd parted leaving the space between you and him open. He was complaining to your grandmother who stared open mouthed at the change in you. “I kicked your ass because you tried to rape me, you animal.”  
Then you turned your attention to the woman and spoke in a voice that crackled with anger, “You...you told him he would have to tame me. You knew what he was like and didn’t tell me. That’s going to cost you, I’m leaving and you’ll never see me again. You may be blood, but you aren’t family.”  
Your grandmother’s eye glittered with malice. “I’ll cut you off. If you go off with these oafs you’ll never see a penny of your inheritance from your slut of a mother.”  
You crossed the room and slapped her. “Don’t you ever mention Mom or Dad again. Tomorrow, check with your lawyer. You’ll find that mine has been in touch with him and everything I’m legally entitled to has been transferred to my control.”  
Carl reached for you snarling, “How dare…”  
Only to find himself flat on his back, judo flipped by you so that he landed right in front of Sam. You looked around the room, no one had moved, and smiled sweetly, “Now, my darlings, I’m going to the bar with my real friends and y’all can kiss my ass.”  
Then you walked out of the room flanked by the smirking Winchester brothers


End file.
